Decisions decisions
by DaChocolat
Summary: Entry for Fraxus Week 2014, Prompt: Clothes swap


Oh it was so tempting. So damn tempting.

Nearly clandestinely, turquoise hues which belonged to no one else but a mage known as Freed Justine roamed around in order to spot a certain other mage - however fortunately he did not succeed. Fortunately, simply because he didn't want the other to be here right now. He wasn't exactly aware of the reason why he thought that way, but for now it felt more secure to him to be alone. There would still be possibility that the blond would become furious, after all. Or did he think way too negative about it?

Either way, lips gave away a light twitch as his gaze wandered back to its previous object of observation again. Oh yes how tempting it was…and now that it seemed as if Laxus was not here, it got more tempting and more tempting with every second that passed. Biting his bottom lip, he took different thoughts into consideration. Hey, it was only something materialistic, correct? Then again the rune mage remembered how he tended to react when someone wanted to touch his sword or whenever something happened to his oh so beloved crimson coat. At this realization he began to sway slightly, stressing his right foot, then his left, his right, his left, his right…before he stopped in his movements again, his eyes still focusing the object. He had to act quickly. Freed neither knew where Laxus currently was nor when he would return. He hadn't heard or seen him leaving. Well, he had just taken a shower so there was the opportunity that the lightning dragon slayer had gone somewhere while he was still in the shower. Though actually… _Hm_.

Knitting his brows, he gave the towel which was wrapped around his waist a tug, freeing the bottom lip which was trapped between his teeth. It looked so fluffy…so warm…and he was sure that it is comfortable. Yes, it had to be comfortable. He would just accept the little risk, right?

The green-haired male couldn't know that the man he had been searching for was still situated in his apartment - but nonetheless there was no need for him to fear a negative reaction when he would spot him since the blond had to deal with an inner conflict himself.

Muscular arms conjoined across his chest, his mien rather indifferent however one could clearly see the thoughtfulness in his orange shades eyes - unmistakable. In front of him: A bunch of neatly folded pieces of clothing and most importantly to mention: A sword. But not just any sword, but the sword which had a owner named Freed. The green characteristic sign of Fairy Tail on its hilt, the clean blade.

Yes, Laxus Dreyar was standing in the bedroom of his house, the place where his boyfriend had left his clothes and sword behind before he had gone to enjoy the complacent warmth of water drops, caressing his skin after they had taken a walk in the woods together. He knew the jutsushiki mage loved taking walks - and if he had to be honest, he was not loath to do so either. Here and now, however, he was busy reaching a decision. Just as the other. But needless to say he didn't know that the younger male was standing in the living room where he had hung his coat over the couch, wracking his brains only because of such a seemingly simply issue. Apparently, though, it was not as simple as it seemed.

Eventually one hand would reach out to brush along the hilt the sword which he knew meant a lot to the green-haired mage. That was the reason behind his caution: He didn't want to do any harm to it. One quick glance over his shoulder. No, it didn't look like the other would return yet. Narrowing his eyes to slits for a moment, before a low sound escaped his lips. "…Whatever…"

…

…

A contented smile spread across the rune mage's countenance, features gentle as he looked down on himself. He was proved right: Laxus' coat was warm and as fluffy as it looked. He could imagine that it could be a bit of a problem when the weather was hot and muggy. Then again, heat was not much of a problem for himself but he was not Laxus. Needless to say, he wasn't. Even though he was wearing his coat now instead of his own. Digits fidgeting with the fur line, eyes closed as he took in the other's scent what caused the smile on his face to grow even wider. If he was allowed to he would keep it - or at least keep it whenever the lightning dragon slayer didn't need it. Oh how he loved the other's scent…how he loved this man.

Completely preoccupied in thoughts, his feet started moving towards the room where he had placed _his_ clothes: The bedroom. The smile remaining on his visage the entire time, not really looking ahead but rather mesmerized by the coat as he reached his target place. Hand reaching for the door knob, exerting it before he would finally step into the room. And he froze on the spot as soon as he looked up and his turquoise hues stared at an individual he was so familiar with it almost hurt. Eyes wide open, almost gaping the rune mage was sure that the cat got his tongue right this moment for he found himself unable to even release one single sound. And he didn't know whether to find it reassuring or more unsettling to find the other staring back, just nearly as shocked as his humble self.

"…."

"…."

"…Freed." — "…L-Laxus."

And it got even more awkward. Raising their voice at the same time, closing it at the same time. And a blush slowly began to sneak onto the shorter male's face, leaving a rosy tint on his cheeks. Laxus Dreyar; holding the rune mage's sword and wearing one of his white shirts although he had to wear it unbuttoned. Freed Justine; wearing the lightning dragon slayer's coat. Facing each other, looking squarely into each other's eyes. That was not possible. That right now. So there would just be silence, the absence of their ability to speak allowing to let said silence linger for a few more moments. The younger among the two wanted to know if the blond was enraged - even though it was fairly obvious that it wasn't the case. And then he wanted to learn the reason as to why he was holding his sword and wearing one of his shirts. One of the white ones, he always seemed to prefer. Then again he had no right to ask since he was involved in the same sort of crime. Awkwardly rubbing his right arm, the green-haired man had his gaze still averted while the lightning mage was focusing him by now again. Yet, with a light crimson shade on his cheeks as well. And at last, it was him as well who broke the silence.

…

"…You look good."

A brief pause.

"…But I guess the sword suits you better than me."

Those two assertions made Freed detaching his gaze from the floor, shifting it so he was glancing at the blond. He couldn't help but blink. Did Laxus just say that…? No doubt. Letting go of his arm he cleared his throat and scratched his neck before he finally gave away a kinda crooked smile.

"..I-I…y-you aren't angry with me because I just took it on without having your permission to?…I-I mean…uhm…th-thanks…I…"

He had to interrupt himself, wanting to force the stutter to disappear. And a second try.

"Thank you, I…it's….it's very comfortable…and it smells of you…and…it's warm….but…I have to admit that you are right…I guess the sword suits me better indeed.

And there was a soft chuckle, greenish blue eyes giving the taller man the once-over. But the next moment he could only concentrate on the hands which found their way to his hips, which were still covered only by a towel, and the lowered voice which left the other's mouth, his cyan shades widening ever so slightly yet again.

"…You know I am not quite hostile to the scent your clothes have…to the scent you have…Maybe that was one of the reasons which tempted me to try on one piece of your clothes…And oh yes, seeing you wearing my coat…it's…lovely."~

Words followed by a low growl, causing a light shiver to run down the rune mage's spine. Though just at the moment the blond wanted to present him a kiss, his greenish blue eyes lightened up in a special way and he looked at the other, parting his lips to speak and frustrating the other's planned deed.

"Does that mean I can keep your coat whenever you don't need it?"

…

Laxus could just stare at him for a couple of heartbeats, being quite disconcerted. Firstly, because Freed had prevented him from kissing im and secondly because he hadn't expected this inquiry at all. However, after another moment he rolled his eyes and offered his response.

"We can discuss that."~

"Oh, I'm absolutely fine with discussions, Laxus!"

"Yes, yes of course."~

And while lips had formed a barely noticeable smirk, Laxus finally got the chance to repeat his previous intention leaning in to join their mouths as one. Yes, finally.


End file.
